Broken Moments
by The Candle Flame
Summary: Broken moments with various characters.  Spoilers for the manga, around chapter 424.  Suggested slash and het.


**AN: Just a few drabbles (give or take) written to my iTunes on random. **

**1. Pushing Me Away- Linkin Park**  
>Ichigo stared at Urahara's retreating back and wondered where he'd gone wrong this time. It had seemed so easy in the beginning; their relationship building so naturally from a friendship, a camaraderie and an undeniable attraction. But as stupid as it was, he felt as though there would always be a wall between them, hat or no damn hat.<p>

**2. Wanna Know You – Manafest**  
>Renji frowned and let his hand drop, stifling a sigh with difficulty. Ichigo had withdrawn into his thoughts again, and Renji was left on the outside, looking in, and wondering if Ichigo would ever understand that he wasn't alone anymore. That he didn't have to do everything alone.<p>

**3. Points of Authority – Linkin Park**  
>Shinji watched as his fukutaicho – now former – turned and walked away, unable to do anything but choke and double up as the transformation took over his body. The pain was immense, overwhelming – but through it, stronger than the physical pain, was his rage at Aizen, at being right about Aizen, at <em>himself, damn it<em>– and he couldn't hold himself back from reaching out for Aizen with a trembling arm just once more – and falling short. As his vision went dark, he mused that he'd always fallen short where Aizen was concerned.

**4. Human – The Killers**  
>The silence, a rare and unusual gift in the vaizard compound, now seemed deafening to Hiyori. They'd only been there a month since the transformations, and they'd quickly grown sick of each other. But they made do as best they could, each finding their own way of coping.<br>Hiyori wasn't sure that she wanted to cope. She wasn't sure she deserved to make it through the countless years that were to come After all, she wasn't a shinigami anymore, but a hollow – no matter what Urahara said – they were _Hollows, damn it, damn him_ – and she had always hated hollows.

**5. Fainting Spells – AFI**  
>Gazing into Rangiku's eyes for what he knew would be the last time, Gin reached his shaky arm – the only one remaining – towards her and stroked a soft cheek with his long fingers, drinking in the way she half-turned into his palm and closed her eyes. <em>Body o' mine, give me the strength to do wha' I must<em>, Gin thought, _just for a short while more_.  
>But he didn't have to leave quite yet – the creepy Kurosaki kid was still dealing with Aizen – and Gin intended to make these stolen moments last.<p>

**And a few extra, because I got carried away...  
>6. One Shot 2 Shot – Eminem and D12<strong>  
>Dressed head to toe in tight leather, with piercings, tattoos and dyed hair on proud display, the four men made quite a sight. They strutted, side by side, down the main street of Karakura. Ichigo caught sight of the musicians from the end of the street and promptly turned around and walked, quickly, back the other way. No way was he admitting to knowing them! <em>Although<em>, he thought to himself, _Renji in leather really is kinda hot._ Maybe he could loop around behind them? He wanted to see the full picture before he could be sure.

**7. Like Toy Soldiers – Eminem**  
>When he came back to himself, Ichigo noticed three things. Firstly, Inoue was crying, desperate heavy tears like the world had ended and someone had forgotten to tell him. Secondly, Ulquiorra looked rather the worse for wear, and was standing still, not attacking. What was that expression in those eyes? Thirdly, worst of all, his own sword – his Zangetsu – was through Ishida's – no, just plain through him. The scene seemed frozen, and Ichigo knew suddenly, <em>knew<em> that he was to blame for Inoue tears, Ishida's pain and the untouchable fourth espada's _fear_. His heart broke as the Hollow cackled inside.

**8. Lose Control – Evanescence**  
>Ichigo lay back with a sigh. His friends and family were still nervous around him, waiting for an explosion that wouldn't come. They all thought he would miss his powers, his abilities, his friends – and he would, but he didn't regret his choice for a moment. Not when he had saved them all in the end. After all, that was why he had asked Rukia for help in the first place. Besides that, they were all strong now, all strong enough to protect themselves, and him besides.<p>

But what about Zangetsu? Well, he knew they'd meet again. After all, Zangetsu was a part of him. There was no separating the two now. He'd hear the ossan's voice again, one day, when it was time. Rukia's too, and Renji's, and all the rest too. Until then, he could wait, and let everyone else run around doing all the work for a while.

He smirked and folded his arms behind his head, allowing himself to relax at last. No, this wouldn't be too bad at all.


End file.
